conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit 2
Conduit 2 is a first-person shooter game being developed by High Voltage Software and to be published by SEGA. It is the sequel to 2009's The Conduit. On March 29th, Nintendo Power confirmed that Conduit 2 was set for release on Fall 2010, exclusive to the Wii. SEGA Unveils Conduit 2 For Wii, First Screens You will be playing as Michael Ford again.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 SEGA has revealed that it will support Wii Motion Plus.E3 2010: Conduit 2 Suppports Wii Motion Plus Campaign Gameplay Because the story in the original wasnt too immersive, HVS has hired a new writer experienced in video games who worked on Prey.E3: The Conduit 2 Gaming Age. Ford also is more talkative in this game. This decision was made because the developer thought that Ford's taciturn nature in the first game prevented his personality to show.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure. Conduit 2 is seeing a heavy amount of gameplay change to improve on the gameplay from the first game. High Voltage Software is changing the way levels flow, making them less predictable and straightforward. The environments are larger and will offer more tactical freedom and give players a chance to explore. There are branching levels that will offer multiple paths for the player to take, and each path will offer different gameplay experiences. The ability to sprint has been added, as well as vehicles, which can be used in some levels, involving driving them and firing from them.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure. The weapon loadout can be used in single player, as well as in multiplaer. In the beginning of a level, a player can choose his loadout weapons and customize his appearence with different helmets and color schemes.Gamezone Conduit 2 E3 preview There is now a bigger emphasis on cover. The enemies, as well as the player, can flip and knock over things like tables and filing cabinets for makeshift cover. If there is no cover, enemies have been seen to twist their body to avoid fire from the player. The enemies possess different weapons, unlike in The Conduit, where an enemy type only had one weapon. The enemy AI behavior also changes depending on which weapon they have. For example, a foe with a shotgun will attempt to run up to Ford to shoot him at close range.Gamespot Conduit 2 impressions. Plot After Michael Ford exits one of the conduits from The Trust Base, he appears in a big oil derrick off the coast of Florida, near the Bermuda Triangle. The people there are hostile to Ford, and try to kill him. In the beginning Ford has a wrench and takes out some enemies and acquires a pistol. As Ford makes his way through the derrick, he encounters a Leviathan, a giant sea serpent. The Leviathan is the reason behind all the missing ships in the Bermuda triangle. After the boss fight with the Leviathan, Ford ends up going down with the creature deep into the ocean to the lost city of Atlantis, which serves as a hub area where the player is given new missions to take on. Just as John Adams was secretly controlling the United States throughout many centuries, there are other aliens around the world who control other countries. Now that Adams plans to take over the whole world, Ford plans on asking these other aliens for help. Therefore, through the game, Micheal Ford will travel to many locations around the world. Atlantis, which is also the ship the Drudge used to get to Earth Joystiq Conduit 2 preview., will serve as a hub world, in which there are portals leading to the places he has to go to. Some of these places include Washington, D.C, Siberia, Agartha, and the Lost City of Z. Multiplayer Just like its prequel, Conduit 2's multiplayer mode will be playable online through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and will support voice chat through Wii Speak, as well as up to 12 players. It will also support the Headbanger Headset for voice chatHeadbanger Headset Revealed for Wii. Players will be able to voice chat with both people they are friends with and people they are not friends with, a first for a wii titleTanooki Conduit 2 E3 Impressions. Multiplayer can now be played offline in a two to four player split-screen mode which includes all the game's competitive modes. Players will have many options to modify their character's appearance. They're be able to choose from different suit loadouts, similair to a class, each with their own attributes. Currency can be gained to unlock suit upgrades, armor, and more that hasn't been revealed. The suit loadouts can change gameplay style and must be chosen tactically, for example, one might make you move slow, buit it will have a lot of defense. For the loadout you will be able to chooses the weapons and suit upgrades, which act as perks. The suit upgrades is similair to the perk system in Call of Duty, except upgrades can be unlocked in the single player mode as well. Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview. The game will not feature weapon sets like those of the original. Instead, players will create custom loadouts by purchasing weapons from an in-game store using points they earn while playing. The weapons will also be upgradeable. There are at least 30 suit options. Suit options affect character appearance and also add abilities to the character. Some suits are the stealth suit, which makes you invisible on radar, and the Tank suit which lets a character carry up to two heavy weapons at a time instead of only one. Gamezone Conduit 2 E3 preview. Team Invasion Up to four people (offline or online) can play in a new co-op mode which will let players face unique challenges and fight against waves of enemies. The enemies drop items, but the details on how random these drops are are still being worked on.E310: Conduit 2 Definitely lookin’ good Ally System The Ally system is a new feature in the game. Very similair to the Rival System in Metroid Prime Hunters, in the Ally system a player can flag another player in the lobby and if they accept the invitation they will be added to your friends list (up to 96 friends) and you can find them online without having to exchange Friend codes. Friend code are still usable.Screw Attack Interview with Bill Sullivan. Weapons All weapons from The Conduit will be included, some of them with a secondary function, as well as seven new weapons.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 Each gun from The Conduit has been tweaked to some degree, and either an alternate fire or aim down/iron sights has been added Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview. Conventional Weapons * USP45 (Pistol) * SCAR (Assault Rifle) * MP5KA4 (Sub-machine gun) * SPAS-12 (Shotgun) * SMAW (Rocket launcher) Drudge Weapons * Warp Pistol * Shrieker * Hive Cannon * Strike Rifle Trust Weapons *TPC Launcher *Deatomizer Mk4 *Carbonizer Mk16 Prototype Weapons *Striker *HVS45 *Deatomizer Mk9 Grenades * Fragmentation grenade * Radiation grenade * Flash grenade Unclassifed Weapons * Phase Rifle * Vortex Cannon * Deployable Turret * Wrench * AR-C EclipseE310: Conduit 2 Definitely lookin’ good Features High Voltage Software was well aware of the weaknesses of The Conduit and acknowledges that the experience was far too generic and linear. The level design and gameplay will be totally revised.The Conduit 2 sur Wii : plus d'infos et premières images * Bounty Hunter mode returning. * Can unlock suit upgrades (ex: robotic legs that let you sprint farther). * High Voltage, for now, has decided “to have one primary suit slot and two secondary slots where you can equip upgrades, but that may change in the final game.” * ASE used for more things other than puzzles (can do a lot of scanning, which is recorded). * The AI is very important for the developper. * There will be a Robot wolf in Siberia. * A lot more of different enemies. * More NPCs, Ford can interact with them. * Ability to heal your teammate online. * the multiplayer map Streets and Sanctum are coming back. A video of the 8 pages of the official Nintendo magazine about Conduit 2. 500px Conduit 2 E3 2010 Gameplay thumb|left|300px|New Weapon and Aim Down Sights' thumb|left|300px|-POssible the HVS prototype pistol. -The new (Trust?) assault rifle with red dot sight. -Sprint feature. -Loads of new features in the multiplayer.'thumb|left|300px|-New death skull for every kill. -Displays the name of person killed under death skull. -Sprint feature shown. -New map. -New weapon HUD designs. -New lock-on. <--- This video also has the new invisible weapon, The AR-C Eclipse. At the begining theres an alien using it. thumb|left|250px|-Five new entirely new multiplayer maps - for smaller and bigger games. -Five new weapons. -Some old weapons have iron sights. -Aiming for a winter 2010 release date - around holidays. Marketing High Voltage Software and Sega are running a sweepstakes whose winners will get their faces shown on Missing person fliers or Wanted posters on the game. Lucky winners can win a free copy of Conduit 2 (This offer is exclusive to residents of the USA and Canada excluding Québec).Conduit 2 Sweepstakes- Put Your Face in Our Game! The contest is officially over but few winners have been revealed aside from the European one http://hvs-network.ucoz.com/forum/12-218-1. Gallery 0000269721.jpg|The offline multiplayer mode 0000269720.jpg|Maybe Siberia 0000269722.jpg|The leviathan on the derrick at the begining 0000269723.jpg|Unknown base 0000270024.jpg|The poster of Conduit 2, we can see the leviathan being attacked by soldier 0000270086.jpg|A new enemy on the right 0000270088.jpg|Another image of the multiplayer off-line (maybe in the Temple of Z) theconduit2onmscan1.jpg|First page of the exclusive preview theconduit2onmscan2.jpg|Second page theconduit2onmscan3.jpg|Last page NP (1).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 1 NP (2).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 2 NP (3).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 3 NP (4).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 4 NP (5).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 5 NP (6).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 6 NP (7).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 7 NP (8).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 8 References Category:Main Article Hierarchy Category:Wii